1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal tracking devices, and more particularly to a tracking system with a separated tracking device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Personal tracking devices are known in the art. One known means of carrying a personal tracking device is to incorporate the personal tracking device into something worn or already carried by the user (e.g., footwear, cell phone, etc.). Typically, such tracking devices include a battery, a signal receiver, and a transmitter all embedded within the same portion of an article of manufacture carried or worn by the person being tracked. The signal receiver receives positioning signals (e.g., satellite signals), which get processed within the tracking device to determine the location of the device. Once the location of the tracking device is determined, the transmitter (e.g., cellular modem) transmits signals, indicative of the location, via wireless communication link. The location of the tracking device is then made available, for example, to a subscriber monitoring the tracking device wearer via the Internet or by some other suitable means. Although such tracking devices provide advantages, there are still many obstacles to incorporating personal tracking devices into other articles of manufacture which are carried or worn by the person being tracked.
Incorporating a battery, a receiver, a transmitter, and/or other components into an article of manufacture (e.g., shoe) is problematic for several reasons. For example, obvious bulkiness could be a disadvantage in the case of a kidnapping, because the kidnapper could recognized the tracking device and simply discard the article of manufacture.
Obviously, the portion of any article of manufacture that can be adapted to receive a tracking device is typically limited, in terms of volume and space. Therefore, some articles of manufacture are considered to be unsuitable to host a tracking device, because of the size of the tracking device relative to the available volume and space within the article of manufacture.
As a specific example, it is difficult to embed such tracking devices into shoes that will be acceptable to consumers. One problem is that placing a tracking device in one shoe creates a weight imbalance between the left and right shoe. Another problem is that the size of known tracking devices make it extremely difficult to incorporate the tracking device into a shoe in such a way that the tracking device cannot be felt by the wearer. Yet another problem is that electronic components generate heat, which can cause discomfort to the wearer.
In view of the above-described problems, what is needed is a device and method for incorporating a tracking device in articles of manufacture that does not adversely affect the functionality, the appearance, and/or the comfort of the articles of manufacture. What is also needed is a means for incorporating a tracking device into articles of manufacture without unbalancing the weight and size of the articles of manufacture. What is also needed, is a means for incorporating a tracking device which minimally limits the design of the article of manufacture. What is also needed is a means for incorporating a tracking device in articles of manufacture such that the presence of the tracking device is less apparent from the outward appearance of the hosting article of manufacture. What is also needed is a means for incorporating a tracking device into articles of manufacture with limited space.